Episode 9420 (2nd April 2018)
Plot DS Willets suggests that Eileen and Phelan were working together and she pushed Phelan off the cliff to save her own skin when she heard the police sirens. Aidan takes Sophie to Bella Aqua for her interview. Rosie spots a celebrity chef outside the restaurant but resists the temptation to ask for a selfie with him in order to win her bet. DC Leigh tells the Platts that Neil's lawyers have only applied for an appeal; Craig had misheard. Bethany is relieved. Craig is reprimanded for telling Bethany without authorisation and advised to take time off or face suspension. Eileen is locked up pending further questioning. Tracy upsets Alya in the Rovers by reading out an article about Phelan killing Luke and making the case for Eileen being his accomplice. She drops it when Steve tells her to shut her gob. Craig thinks his career in the police is over and blames Bethany. Sophie doesn't get the job. Aidan feels bad for her and doesn't like the way she puts herself down. Yasmeen convinces Alya to go away with her to Birmingham for a break. Bethany wants to help Craig but Sarah advises her to put herself first. Shona quizzes David about his erratic behaviour. She thinks he's going off her as they haven't slept together for ages. David makes out that it's her incessant questioning that's the problem and he just wants to be left to get on with things. She waits for him in their bedroom but instead of following her David leaves the house. Imran assures Liz that there's no hard evidence against Eileen. In Mrs Gillen's bed and breakfast, "Mr. Frost" aka Pat Phelan recuperates. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Mrs Gillen - Janie Booth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and cell *Bella Aqua - Exterior *Bed and breakfast - Landing and room 1 Notes *The scene where Aidan Connor and Rosie Webster wait for Sophie Webster outside the Bella Aqua restaurant, supposedly in Manchester, was shot at Salford Quays' North Bay close to The Lowry. In real life, the building in question is The Alchemist restaurant. Coronation Street 's MediaCity studios can be seen in the background of some shots. *The other applicant for the restaurant manager job is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona has a word with David about their ailing love life; Craig pays the price for crossing the line; and Sophie suffers a disappointing setback. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,859,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes